This invention relates generally to the field of aerosol actuators and overcaps, and more specifically to a self-orienting aerosol apparatus.
The need to effectively combat odor and germs in outdoor trash cans is well established. Outdoor trash cans are often located close to residences and businesses, where odors can be problematic and disruptive. Odors emanating from trash cans attract rodents and other animals that scatter garbage and pose the risk of transmitting diseases. If untreated, the germs inside trash cans can pose health risks to those who come into contact with the trash or trash cans.
Various kinds of vapor-dispensing devices have been employed for the general purpose of deodorizing and sanitizing air. One type of dispensing device is a dish containing or supporting a body of gelatinous matter which dries and shrinks, releasing a vaporized air-treating composition. Other products such as deodorant blocks and liquid wicks are also used for dispensing air-treating vapors into the atmosphere by evaporation. Another group of vapor-dispensing device utilizes a carrier material such as paperboard impregnated or coated with a vaporizable composition. These vapor-dispensing devices are available in the form of stick-on type fresheners, which attach to the inside of a trash can.
One disadvantage of vapor dispensing devices such as gelatinous air fresheners, deodorant blocks, and liquid wicks is that they only mask odors instead of sanitizing the air. In addition, stick-on type fresheners require the consumer to touch the inside of the trash can and are easily knocked off by incoming trash. Scouring trash cans with a brush, hose, and detergent can be effective, but is time consuming and messy.
The most common dispensing device for deodorizing and sanitizing is the aerosol can. The aerosol can propels minute droplets of an air freshener composition into the air or onto a surface. The contents of the aerosol can are typically released by pressing an actuator. A standard hand-held aerosol actuator requires a user to manually hold down the actuator and point it at the desired area of application. When cleaning a trash can, this requires the individual to hold the aerosol can and lean into a trash can for an extended period of time to ensure adequate coverage of the interior walls, floor, and roof of the trash can.
Another actuator design is the total release actuator, commonly found on insecticide foggers. The total release actuator releases all of an aerosol can's contents by locking the actuator button in place and requiring the user to place the aerosol can in an upright position. However, a total release actuator is useful only if the individual can place the aerosol can on a flat surface. This is normally not possible inside a trash can, especially an outdoor or industrial dumpster, since the depth of the container exceeds a person's reach. Furthermore, existing total release actuators would spray directly upwards and into the face if placed from the top down.
It is therefore desirable that the interior of a trash can be sanitized and deodorized by a self-orienting aerosol spray that eliminates the need to reach into the can to ensure that the walls, floor, and roof are properly treated.
Information relevant to attempts to address this problem can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,791,524, 6,820,823; 4,197,915, 6,581,539, 6,457,604, 3,785,569. However, each of these references suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: lack of a mechanism for self-orienting the apparatus when dropped into a trash can, inability to discharge contents when in a horizontal configuration, and lack of interoperability with a standard aerosol can.